Over my skin
by oOItaOo
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "El Norte no olvida" para el foro "Se acerca el invierno". Diferentes drabbles sobre Sansa.
1. Ansiedad

**Advertencia:** todos los personajes son propiedad de George R.R. Martin.

**Over my skin**

"_My skin has turned to porcelain, to ivory, to steel"_

**1.- Ansiedad.**

Estaba atrapada, abandonada como una muñeca rota a la merced de los caprichos de Joffrey Lannister. Sola y sin nada, rodeada de enemigos, traidores que la matarían a la mínima ocasión. Sin nadie en quien confiar, sin nadie a quien poder recurrir.

Tenía miedo y estaba asustada. Su vida ya no le pertenecía; ahora era de ellos y podían usarla como quisieran; ella no podía rechistar. Podían cortarle el cuello, como a su señor padre; ya no le importaba, lo prefería a seguir así, viviendo amenazada, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba en cada ocasión que le veía, acobardado, temeroso de volver a sufrir, de ser dañado. Sólo quería que aquello terminase, dejar de sentir ese pánico irracional que sacudía su cuerpo cada vez que la mandaban llamar.

Su piel se había vuelto el cruel lienzo del rey, donde escribía sus traiciones e infligía sus castigos. Y ella sabía que lo merecía, que todo el daño que recibía era por su culpa, por no darle lo que ansiaba. Y el dolor la hacía sentir un poco más viva. La apartaba momentáneamente del mundo que la rodeaba, le permitía olvidar las miradas de desprecio y odio, las palabras amargas que eran susurradas cuando pasaba, los ojos viciosos del rey, su sonrisa retorcida y sádica.

Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando el Perro entró en su habitación para llevársela, para que entretuviese el rey, aburrido de dispensar justicia. Su pecho se agitó, como un pajarito queriendo escapar de su jaula, batiendo rápido sus alas, pintando con el color del pánico sus ojos claros. Por unos instantes su alrededor giró, mareándola, volviendo su piel aún más pálida, de marfil. Quería huir, marchar lejos pero lo único que le quedaba era el dolor y las lágrimas.


	2. Vitalidad

**Advertencia: **todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de George R.R Martin.

**2.- Vitalidad.**

Quería saltar, reír alto, hasta quedarse sin voz, correr y abrazarles a todos; a su padre por permitir que se sintiera tan feliz y llena de dicha, a su madre por animarla, ¡hasta abrazaría a Arya si se dejase! Pero contuvo sus ansias porque era una dama y debía comportarse como tal, aunque lo único que desease fuese estallar de la alegría que sentía correr por su sangre, bombeada desde su corazón lleno de contento.

Tuvo que esperar a la noche, a que todos estuvieran dormidos, para permitirse exteriorizar todo lo que sentía. Dio vueltas sobre la cama, abrazando la almohada, sonriendo como una tonta enamorada, mientras lanzaba pequeños grititos, amortiguados por las plumas del almohadón. No podía parar de pensar en su futuro destino, en su principie de ojos claros, en la hermosa pareja que harían ambos, en cómo sería su boda en Desembarco del Rey, con toda la corte mirándola, asombrados. En su padre entregándola a Joffrey, su amado, la persona que había sacudido sus expectativas, permitiéndole un futuro brillante, mucho mejor del que tendría en Invernalia, llevándosela lejos del frío y la nieve, para convertirla en la reina.

Sentía el martilleo rítmico de sus latidos y la vitalidad de sus sueños haciéndose realidad. Y aunque no durmió aquella noche, amaneció con la piel de porcelana deslumbrante, tan llena de energía que nadie la pudo parar.


	3. Resentimiento

**Advertencia:** todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

**3.- Resentimiento**

_- ¿Ves? Este es el tipo de besos son los que dicen "Bienvenido a casa"__.__ A ver si lo haces mejor la próxima vez._

Aún sentía esas palabras resonando en su cabeza y la presión de sus labios sobre los de ella. Húmedos y cálidos, hambrientos; le daban miedo. Y sus ojos la habían atrapado, desnudado su cuerpo mientras le hablaba de planes y traiciones. Había sonreído, confiado; era su hija, de cuerpo y mente, le pertenecía, le obedecía. Y podía jugar con ella. Le había confiado sus proyectos, sólo aquellos en los que la necesitaba, claro. Pero a ella nadie le había preguntado.

En su lecho resopló, cansada de que la usaran. Todos sus sueños y esperanzas se habían marchitado, perdido su color. No los había cuidado y se los habían arrebatado. La obligaron a casarse, a unirse a su peor enemigo, convirtiéndola en una Lannister de apellido, acusada de regicidio junto a su señor esposo desaparecido. Harta de sentirse vulnerable, de no poder defenderse, de no tener a su lado a alguien que la protegiese, de no importarle a nadie.

Quería que todos aquellos que le habían causado daño sufrieran, verlos acabados, pidiendo perdón. Que supiesen el verdadero significado de las pesadillas y el miedo, como a ella le había pasado.

Su piel se había vuelto de acero para no ser lastimada. Su corazón ya no sentía nada, vacío e inhóspito, frío y abandonado. Sólo latía para vivir un día más, para estar más cerca de su renacer como señora del Nido de Águilas e Invernalia, para poder devolverle al mundo todo el dolor que le había dado. Y se volvería a casar sólo para que Meñique no volviese a besarla nunca más.


End file.
